Death and Therapy
by SPEAKERNiGHT
Summary: Due to some really bad dreams, Rouge ends up in the office of psychiatric Rotor Walrus. R&R. Now updated with a slight re-write of the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**It is a humid morning out in the big city of Station Square. Everyone is running trying to get to their destinations for the day's challenges. One challenge is not really an everyday one. The psychiatric clinic is open for business. Barely anyone goes there. The clinic in general has known to be a place to avoid in fear of society calling the persons that are there "nut jobs" or "crazies".**

**Hours pass by in the wooden-walled room, colored mainly a tree bark brown, slightly splashed with colors of blue, which are mainly the colors of the chairs that are drilled to the floor. One patient that is in today is in for a phobia of tall people. Not all patients have problems that frivolous. **

**A white-colored, purple clad bat known as Rouge the Bat, is in today. She walks through the door and signs in at the receptionist desk. She looks around the premises. The clinic is unusually packed today. The bat sits down in the first chair available.**

"**Man, I hate that Shadow made me go here," Rouge mumbled under her breath. She then sighed.**

"**I hope he made the right decision. I hope this really helps." **

**Right when she said that, another person walks in. It is a black hybrid wolfox wearing a red and black scrub top with red scrub pants that match his fiery red eyes. He appears to have been in a hurry to get to the building.**

"**You're late!" The receptionist at the desk, a white leopard with black spots covering every visible inch of her body and with long hair covering her left blue eye, says to the hybrid.**

"**I'm sorry that I'm late, ma'am," he says as he tries to get to the door in the other side of the waiting room. As he does he bumps into Rouge by accident, hitting her leg with his.**

"**I'm sorry, ma'am," he hurriedly says to the bat as he opens the door to get into the receptionist room. **

**Hours pass by as one by one, each person goes in through that accursed door.**

"**Um..Heraldo the Fox?" quietly says the black wolfox, whose nametag says "Jason". The said fox turned to Jason. "The doctor may see you know." He gets up and walks nervously to the back. Rouge looks at the fox with a quizzical look on her face.**

'**Wonder what's wrong with that guy.' she thinks as she rolls her eyes, them returning to the decade old magazine that she was reading a moment ago. **

**As another hour passes, Rouge starts to have second thoughts on coming.**

'**I really don't think I need this. I'm not crazy. If I am, it's Sonic and his little friends that make me go fucking crazy. G.U.N maybe too. I don't need therapy. I'm just fine. I might as well leave because there are so many people here. The shrink might not need take me in today.'**

**As Rouge makes up her mind to leave the hell-hole, the words she'd think she'll never hear said to her escape the mouth of the wolfox receptionist.**

"**Rouge the Bat. The doctor may see you now."**

**She curses under her breath and gets up out of her seat which she feels like she has been sitting at for eternity. She walks into the back of the clinic. She looks to her left and sees the receptionist room where the female one is reading a book, possibly on her break. The purple-clad bats starts to break out in a slight sweat as she walked to the office.**

"**Rouge."**

"**Nice to meet you, Rouge. Here we are." They stop at a brown wooden door that has "Dr. Rotor Walrus" embroidered on it. She opens the door and walks into a large room with a green area rugs that covers up most of the wooden floor below. She turns to the doctor, a light purple walrus with pale yellow eyes and bangs just long enough to cover half of his right eye.**

"**Hello, Dr. Walrus"**

"**Hello, Rouge. Nice to meet you." He motions her to sit on the stereotypical relaxing long chair (A/N: I think it's what it's called.)**

**He looks at the clipboard that was given to him by Jason. "So, why are you here today, Ms. Bat?"**

**She sighs and starts to tell him about the reason she is in the clinic. "Well I have been having these crazy dreams lately."**

"**How crazy?"**

"**It involved the deaths of people I know."**

**

* * *

**"_**911, what's your emergency?"**_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Ma'am? Ma'am?"**_

"_**Someone is in my kitchen. He looks like he's been shot. Please send someone."**_

"_**Hold on, where do you live?"**_

"_**4523 Station Drive, Apartment 2B." the caller sounded horrified.**_

"_**We'll send police and ambulance right away to your location. Stay on the line."**_

"_**Oh my God, I think I just saw him breathe."**_

"_**He's breathing, he's good. Try to get him up and set him up on a chair."**_

"_**Oh God, I think he's losing his post." That was when the sounds of sirens appeared in the background.**_

"_**You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney and to have that attorney present at questioning; if you are indigent you will be provided an attorney at no cost to represent you," a police officer recited as he arrested a criminal on the charge of murder in the third degree. He put someone in the back of a police car as the other policeman went back to the crime scene. Blood was splattered everywhere. From the door, there was a trail of blood leading to the kitchen where, on the white marble floor, lied a body of a black and red hedgehog lying in a pool of crimson liquid that nearly matched the streaks on his quills. Everyone outside the apartment saw the body of the hedgehog being put in the ambulance truck. Cream and Charmy were crying, holding on to each other in safety.**_

"_Oh my god!" A white bat in a nightgown by the name of Rouge shot up from a horrible nightmare. She was in a cold sweat. The startled words of the bat woke her lover._

"_What's wrong, Rouge?" Shadow asked as he slowly propped his eyes open to see what the problem was. He switched to a position in which his back was on the headboard of the bed. _

"_Oh, nothing baby." The black and red hedgehog, alive and well, wrapped his hands around the startled bat, trying to console her. He kissed her on the forehead. _

"_I know when you're lying, baby." He sent her a mock-cold glare. It sent wild chills down Rouge's back._

"_Ugh..I don't know. I've been having these weird dreams lately."_

"_What kind of dreams?"_

"_I…They were about me….killing someone." Shadow's ears perked up at her reply._

"_Killing someone? Do you know who you killed or anything?"_

"_That's the weird part. I don't know. It's like it happened very fast…." Rouge's voice trailed off _

_at the thought actually killing someone._

"_Well, whatever happened in your dream, it's not gonna happen. Now, try to get some sleep baby."_

"_Ok." Shadow kissed his lover's soft lips, and got back on the pillow, drifting off to a damn near deep sleep. Rouge just stayed up, starting into space, thinking about the strange dream she just woke up from. _

'_What the hell happened in that dream? I know it looked like a crime scene, but why did whoever it was killed Shadow?' She snapped from her train of thought as she turned over to look at the obsidian hedgehog lying next to her, in her queen size bed, in her commodious 3 bedroom, 2 bath house. 'It's probably me being stressed out all the time. My mind is just going off the rocker temporarily. It'll be better in the morning.' The bat closed her eyes, reconnecting herself the land of slumber that Shadow went back to._

* * *

"I don't know who killed him or anything. I remember saying that were me killing them, but I don't remember that much."

"Okay," he paused to think for a minute. "Has anything happened lately that you think may have triggered the dreams?"

"Well, things have been getting busy lately at my workplace and it's probably getting us a little stressed out." The reply was only a stern look from the doctor tell her to elaborate. 'He's not going to stop until I tell him the whole thing is he?' she thought.

The bat sighed. "It's maybe some of the people there. Sometimes they piss me off so much that I do want to kill them. On the spot." Rotor raised an eyebrow at that statement. "I didn't want to tell you that, but it's the truth."

"That's why I'm here."

"It's that some people are just plain ignorant sometimes and the job has been getting tougher and tougher lately. We went through like a month of work in just a week-in-a-half's time."

"I think you may just be suffering from stress tension. I suggest you take some time off to relax and get your mind in order. Come back in about a couple weeks and I can check up on you to see if anything changes, okay?"

"Okay," and with that, Rouge got up and left the room, closing the door. 'I sure hope he knows what he is talking about. So just take a couple of days off work and relax. That should work.' She got out the building and used to wings to get up in the air on home.


	2. Chapter 2

"So how was the doctor?" Shadow the Hedgehog, otherwise known as Rouge's boyfriend asked the slightly irritated bat as she was chopping carrots.

"It was actually quite good, dear." Rouge said with slight venom in her voice, chopping harder and rougher with each cut. "He said that I may have to take a couple of days off of work because of stress. He thinks it's the source of the dreams."

"Sounds manageable," Shadow said after sipping some coffee from his cup that says '1 Man'. "So what were the dreams about again?" Rouge rolled her eyes.

"I'm tired of talking about it for today. Can I tell you tomorrow when we can actually do something about it?" Shadow came behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Maybe we could do something about it tonight, and then those dreams would be no more." He kissed the side of her neck, making her blush. "Oh, Shadow! Not now, I'm not done with dinner yet."

"Dinner can wait. I'm horny now," with that he slid his hand down her pants and used his free hand to caress her breast. The sudden action made the bat jump and cut her finger. "Damn it. Look Shadow…unh……look….what you made me do." She showed him the wounded hand.

"I think I can fix that." He took the finger in his mouth and licked the blood off, just exposing a small cut. "That'll be healed by the time we're done." He stuck a finger in Rouge's entrance. The approving yelp was all he needed.

"Oh….fuck…..no! Shadow, no. No!…" the bat protested. "Shadow, Stop!" She brandished the handle of the kitchen knife and jabbed it in the black hedgehog's stomach.

"Oh shi-" said hedgehog said before getting the wind knocked out of him, falling to the floor seeing stars all over. (A/N: I know, weird but what the hell ever.)

"I told you to stop." Rouge said looking over him and helping him back up.

"_In today's news, there was an alleged double homicide. We have the Chaotix Detective Agency on the scene with us right now. Just to remind you, these images may be graphic and offensive to younger viewers. Vector?"_

"I see the news is on," Shadow said as he sat back down in his seat, watching the said news show on the small kitchen television.

"_Thanks, Mrs. Takanawa, we are at the scene of what is confirmed as a double homicide. The incident occurred on the 1600 block of Station Avenue just outside the court building and museum. Witnesses have told me that there was just a black and green blur and all of a sudden, blood was just splattered everywhere. The two yet-to-be-identified victims were stabbed many times in the lower and upper torso. Police along with Espio and I have suspected that the killer had a motif and are on the case as we speak."_

"Oh my goodness." Rouge said, shocked at what was said and seen on the news.

On top of the Station Square Train Station Building lays a green and black hedgehog with piercing black and grey eyes and a black personality to go with it.

"Look at these pathetic mortals. They won't even know what hit them. Won't they, Wechidna?" The black and green hedgehog turned around to see a grey and red echidna with black retinas and red gloves with spikes on them.

"Yea right. Last time we tried to take over the world, we ended up in an alternate universe where there were bobblehead versions of us. It was just plain weird. Damn chaos emeralds." The echidna said throwing a emerald behind him in an attempt to rid himself of it.

"No! Don't do that you idiot! You might break them!" The hedgehog cried running back to get them from Wechidna.

"Ashura, you know damn well these things are indestructible; with all the hell Sonic and them put these things through, I'm surprised that they haven't died out on them yet."

The said hedgehog picked up the blue emerald, letting it move across his gloved fingers. "You do have a point there, but whatever. When we get all seven of these emeralds, we can take over the world!"

"Right…." Wechidna said, letting the sarcasm out and raising his right hand, as if to fist pump. "Go us. But really, did you have to kill those people just get this one? I mean it was in the museum."

"What? They were witnesses."

"You could have used your memory eraser," the echidna said, patting where his was at, which was at his right pocket. "I didn't spend 350 rings each on these to let it go to waste."

Ashura glared at him, rolling his eyes afterward. "Yea yea, let's go."

They both got up and started jumping from building to building.


End file.
